1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiver and amplifier, and a photocoupler using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a demand for a photocoupler having an output function as an application for the photocoupler for preventing malfunction of a circuit connected to a subsequent stage of the photocoupler at turn-on or turn-off of a power supply. In one example of the photocoupler where the output follows the power supply (namely, even the supplied power becomes less than a predetermined level, the output does not become completely the off state), a control circuit for preventing malfunction is required to be additionally provided in order to prevent malfunction in subsequent stages of the photocoupler.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei, 6-338778, an example of a photocoupler (a bidirectional photocoupler) is described.